


Greetings

by WholesomeHoli



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli
Summary: The Mystery Quartet summon their Dream Demons.
Relationships: Carla McCorkle & Ford Pines, Carla McCorkle & Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Carla McCorkle/Stan Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket & Ford Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket & Stan Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Kudos: 4





	1. Part 1

The quartet traveled through the cave. Stan led the way with a torch one hand and Carla’s hand in the other. The teenage girl held Fiddleford’s hand- who was shaking the whole walk. Ford walked alongside Stan with a journal in hand and a pen. His keen eyes wandering and his hand jotting down as many notes as he treaded along. 

“Look at it, Stanley! So many anomalies in one place!” Ford giggled with glee.

“I’m looking, Ford, and it’s creeping me out.” Stan winced at the oozing ceiling. 

The four continued to walk until they came across a cave entrance outlined in gold. Ford awed and began to state his many theories. Stan rubbed his hands against the metal as the two walked inside. Carla followed suit while staring at the strange room. Fidds lingered for a moment to look at the gold. It was clearly real, but why is one random cave near Glass Shard? The mystery irked him. The boy moved his hands closer to his body and walked at a faster pace. He made sure he was by Stan at least for protection. 

The inside was nothing special. The walls were the same rock in every hall of the cave. Yet, the room held artifacts that have been collecting dust throughout the years. In the center of the wall there was mural painted. In the center of that mural was a badly drawn, golden triangle as well as other shapes. 

Ford sat down on a gold bench by the mural and tried to draw it in one of the pages. Carla moved away from Stanley to pick up one of the vases. 

Fiddleford was quick to stop her, “Wait! What if there’s something cursed in that vase? What if it’s booby-trapped? Like in Stanley’s adventure movies? It… uh…” He slowed his speech when he noticed all eyes on him. 

Carla gave a knowing smile, “Relax, Fidds. Nothing’s going to happen to us. Not now, or for hundred years!” When she lifted the vase, Fidds winced. She assured him, “See it’s okay.” 

Fidds furrowed his eyebrows and went to pick up a golden cup. He lifted the small cup and brought it to his face with a smile. “Heh, you’re right, Carla. I’m worrying over nothing.” 

Stan put his hands out for Fiddleford to toss the cup, and the two played hot potato. Carla smiled at the two and set the vase down. She wandered over to Stanford and sat beside the journalist. The prodigy spent time looking up at the drawing and back down at his rendition. Carla opened her backpack and pulled an orange to snack on. She peeled the skin and looked at Ford’s drawing. 

“Hey, you’re getting better at sketching, Ford!” She smiled. 

“Thank you, Carla.” Ford grinned. 

Stan yelled out to the two, “He’s been drawing since we were in diapers. It’s no wonder he’s good!” 

Ford and Carla look at each other with amused expressions before bursting out in laughter.

After the two calmed down, Ford went back to sketching, and Carla stared at the painting on the wall. It was primitive. Simple red paint and carvings against the clay. A yellow triangle outlined in red with one eye and other simple shapes with eyes surrounding it. Around the painting were letters- words. Carla squinted her eyes; the words seemed so familiar. 

“Hey, Ford.” 

“Yes?” 

“Didn’t Mrs. Winchestor say Portuguese was a language that became a part of Jersey?” 

“Around the 1800’s? Yes.” He looked at the girl with a confused look. “ Why do you ask?” 

“Because I think that’s Portuguese.” She said blandly. 

Now Stanford was confused, “What on Earth makes you think that?” 

Carla called to Fiddleford and Stanley, “Hey, Fiddleford! Do you have your language book on hand?”

Fidds unzipped his backpack and walked to the two, with Stan following. “As a matter of fact, I do.” He pulled the book out and handed it to the girl.

Carla immediately flipped through the books until she landed on the Portuguese page. “There.” She showed the three boys. “That’s Portuguese; now look at the drawing.” They all turned their heads to the wall.

Ford and Fidds were flabbergasted. Stan was amazed and began to ask, “How did you… How on Earth did you figure that out of fast?” 

Ford jumped in, “More importantly, how did you know that?” 

Carla rolled her eyes and smiled, “Guys, I’m Portuguese. Remember I moved here when we were in the third grade from Portugal; it’s basically my first language.” 

“And you had to wait seven years to tell us?” Fidds asked. Carla shrugged. 

“Well, can you read it?” Ford requested. 

“I can try; I’m a little rusty.”

Carla stepped closer to the wall to read the words. The three boys stood behind her as she deciphered. After a few minutes of reading and rereading the figure, Carla finally began to speak her native language. It wasn’t exact- even a little below par, but it got the job done. After she finished, she turned to the trio to translate. 

However, she was cut off by a surge of electricity in her that brought her to her knees with a yelp. The trio backed away for a split second as Carla emitted golden energy. Stan ran to grab her and help her while yelling her name; Ford reached out to stop him in warning, but was too late. Stanley wrapped his arms around Carla to calm her, but he was hit by a similar surge and began to shout as the yellow aura surrounded himself. Ford placed his journal on the ground and neared the two with caution. Fiddleford grabbed his arm to keep him away from the danger. 

“It’s alright, Fiddleford.” Stanford assured. “If anything happens, grab my journal and run for help.”

Fiddleford stuttered in protest as Ford removed his arm from Fidds’ grasp and stepped closer. He was about to place his hand on his brother’s shoulder, but a hand grabbed his. He looked to Fiddleford with confusion. 

“I’m not gonna leave you guys.” Fiddleford gripped Ford’s hand tighter, “As Carla said, nothing’s gonna happen to the Mystery Quartet for a hundred years! So, I’m in.” 

Ford smiled at him and nodded; he turned his head back to Stan and Carla, and he placed his hand on Stan’s shoulder. He felt the efflux and Fiddleford squeezed his hand more. He closed his eyes at the pain- gripping his brother’s shoulder more- and everything felt dark.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mystery Quartet summon their Dream Demons.

When Ford opened his eyes, everything felt different- like he was thrown into a sci-fi movie. Wherever he looked was blue with floating stars and mathematical equations. He looked down to take a step to find that he was quite literally floating on air. He walked around as he examined the old books, journals, and parchments. Curiosity filled his head like forest fire. 

“Hey, kid!”

Ford dropped the journal he was holding, which drifted away, and turned in the direction of the voice. In front of the teenager was a one eyed, yellow triangle, dressed with a top hat and a black bowtie. The triangle tipped his hat and levitated toward Stanford. 

“It is good to finally meet you, IQ!” The triangle said while circling him. “Man, I thought we’d never meet!” 

Ford backed away, startled, “Who… what are you?” 

The triangle blinked and floated a few feet away. He ran a finger under his… chin? What was his anatomy? 

“I guess you do have some questions, huh. In short, I’m your dream demon, but you can call me Bill Cipher!” The triangle- Bill- placed his arms against his sides. 

Ford looked from side to side. He turned around and gestured to his surroundings. “And where exactly am I?” 

“Your mind, Sixer!” Bill floated in front of Stanford. “Welcome to the Mindscape!”

* * *

“My what.” 

“You heard me right, sugar. Welcome to your mind!” 

Carla stood up and looked around the pinkish area. Flowers, mainly white and purple hibiscuses, fell all around and seemed to disappear seamlessly into the pink void. Music notes and bikes and other outdoor equipment floated aimlessly around her. She looked back to the floating, pink diamond who was talking to her. The diamond’s arms were hanging limp as she leviated around the girl. A flower, similar to Carla's, resided on the diamond’s upper side. 

“Who are you then?” Carla asked. 

“I’m Ruby Bacca.” The diamond said, “I’m your dream demon slash guardian.” Ruby floated closer- which made Carla flinch back. “Think of me as your caretaker, flower. I make sure nothing bad happens to you, and that you’re moving in the right direction of life.” 

Carla relaxed, “Like a guardian angel?” 

“Exactly, doll! Glad you’re getting it!” Ruby floated closer and wrapped an arm around Carla’s shoulder. “Now, besides protecting you I can do other things as well!” 

Carla was interested. She raised an eyebrow and side-eyed the dream demon beside her, “What other things?’

* * *

Stanley had confusion written all over his face. The crescent shaped, floating, blue guy in front of him didn’t help either. Stan sat up and stared at the crescent, who was staring back. Stanley tapped the ground a few times before speaking.

“So… what is this?” 

The crescent sighed and rolled his eye. He simply said, “Plot development.” 

Stanley, even more confused, looked around at the bluish and reddish color scheme in the area. He saw boxing mitts, 8-balls, and money passing by. 

He turned back to the crescent. “And who exactly are you?” 

“Look, bud. I’m going to cut to the chase.” The crescent crossed his arms. “Name’s Ski Sleaze, call me Ski for now. I’m your personal dream demon: I help you out when you need help and you help me. Scratch my back, and I’ll scratch yours. Are you following along okay, Stan?” 

“Uh.” 

“Great, now you want something you gotta promise me something.” Ski pointed to Stanley. “That’s how the transaction works-“

“Hold up!” Stan stood up and crossed his arms. “Listen up, buddy, I’m not listening to someone who isn’t telling me what I wanna know.”

Ski glared at Stanley before his face settled into a bored expression. He flew closer to the teen and sighed, “That’s what I’m doing. So shut up, and let me do my job.” 

* * *

Fiddleford rubbed his head and opened his eyes. A green aura surrounded him along with computers and equations he seemed to recognize. His stomach dropped and his head felt as if he was floating in mid air. He looked around the dark green surroundings in hopes to find one of the Mystery Quartet members. 

“Carla? Stan? Ford?” 

Fiddleford sighed at the echo and began to think. Where on earth was he? Where was Carla, Ford, and Stan? Before he could think of another question, a green rectangle with a fedora formed in front of the boy. 

Fiddleford jumped back and pointed to the dream demon in fright. “What... what on earth? A square?” 

The rectangle chuckled, “Ah, I’m a rectangle not a square- though I can see your confusion.” 

Fiddleford furrowed his eyebrows in fright, “You can speak!” 

“Of course I can speak, kid. How else would I talk to you?” 

“But...” Fiddleford took a cautious step closer and pointed to the dream demon, “But you don’t have a mouth?” 

The rectangle swiped Fiddleford’s hand away, “We can discuss my antonym later, Fiddleford, but let’s get down to business. I’m Don, Don Byte. I serve as your guardian until your last days. During this time, I help you with life.” 

“How exactly?” Fiddleford questioned. 

Don patted the boy’s back, “By making a transaction, my friend; we got to bet on something. How about a demonstration?” Don pulled Fidds to a chess board, and he sat down. He gestured to the board, “Beat me at a game in chess and I’ll answer every question you got for me; I beat you and I’ll explain everything without any interruptions. Wage it?” He stuck his hand out.

Fiddleford took it, “Bet on it.”

* * *

“Simple as that.” Bill Cipher patted Ford’s back. “If you’re in trouble or in need just call for me! Make a deal, or two!” 

Ford hummed in response. “Can others see you?” 

Bill laughed, “Of course not! I’m  _ your  _ problem.” 

Ford crossed his arms with a frown, “What do you mean by ‘problem?’” 

“Don’t worry, Sixer; you’ll find out soon enough.” Bill snapped his fingers, and a turquoise table appeared with teacups sitting on top. 

“How did you?” 

“It’s your mind, IQ. You can do anything here!” 

Bill sat down on a chair; he gestured for Ford to sit across from him. Ford sat down, and he watched in astonishment as Bill’s eyelids formed teeth. Ford gaped when Bill drank the tea from where his eye was originally. 

Ford laughed in amusement, “How…? You…? What was that?”

“Guess we could talk about me for a bit.” Bill shrugged, “But you gotta get out of here soon, kid.”

* * *

“Oh, you’re kidding me!” Fiddleford sighed in defeat. 

Don sat across looking as smug as ever. With a wave of his hand, the chess pieces disappeared, and the two stood in silence. 

Don spoke, “You should know better than to challenge an all knowing being, McGucket. Unless you want double-or-nothing?” Don chuckled at Fiddleford quick head shake. “Fine, fine. I get to explain everything with no interruptions now, right?” Fiddleford gave a head nod in annoyance.

“Wonderful. You understand how bets work between us. Once you win or lose, you are obligated to follow what our bet has you do. Such as now, notice how you can’t speak because the wager rules it. You can call for me whenever you please or in need of assistance.” 

Don looked to his arm- in which Fiddleford could only assume he was looking at an imaginary watch. “Well, I would look at the time!” Don placed his arms behind his back. “Guess I got to get you out of here. We’ll keep in touch!” And with that, Don snapped his fingers, and Fiddleford was pulled out of his mind and into the living world.

* * *

“You know Truth or Dare, right?” 

“Yeah, I used to play it alot with girls in fourth grade.” Carla laughed, “But I’ve haven’t played since it’s a childish game.” 

Ruby rolled her eyes, “Well, you better get used to it, sugar, because  _ that’s  _ how I make my transactions! You want a lil’ something? Ask for a truth or dare!” 

Carla crossed her arms, “Alright, let’s test it. Truth or Dare?” 

Ruby giggled and did flips in the air. “Oh, this will be fun! Dare!”

“I dare you to get me out of my mind!” 

Ruby Bacca laughed with a sigh, “You’re no fun, sugar-cube. Truth or Dare?”

“Wait, what? I didn’t know you ask too.” Carla pointed a finger at the rhombus accusingly.

“Well, then how will I get what I want?” Ruby giggled again, “Truth or Dare, Carla?”

Carla smiled at the rhombus, headstrong, “Dare.”

Ruby’s eye lifted as if she was smiling.

* * *

Stan rolled his eyes at Ski. Ski paid no mind to the boy, and he continued to float around Stanley’s float- occasionally touching a boxing mitt or two. 

“So… That’s it?” Stanley shouted. 

Ski turned around to face Stan, “Pretty much. Make a promise, that’s it. Why do you ask?”

“It just seems too easy, you know?”

“Meh, I guess.” Ski materialized a coffee mug and took a few sips. “I suppose your friends are having more fun with their guardians than you are with me; Cipher was always a party person whenever I like it or not.”

“Who?” Stanley asked.

“You can ask your brother about him. I need to get you back to the real world.” Ski snapped his fingers.

“Hey, wait a minute-!” Stan yelled out as he vaporized from his mind.

* * *

When Stanley woke up, he had a headache. He rubbed his head and looked around; he was still in the cave with Carla, Fiddleford, and Ford. Carla and Fiddleford were bright awake and were trying to get Stan to stand, but Ford was still asleep on the ground. 

“Is he… alright?” Stanley asked the two when he was up. 

“I don’t know.” Fiddleford stated, “I was the first to wake up, then Carla woke up second, and I assumed Ford or you would get up after Carla.”

“Yeah, he’s been like that for a while now.” Carla commented.

Ford then woke up- as if Carla’s words were magical. He looked around, confused, then smiled at the rest of the quartet.

“Oh, hello, guys.” Ford stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. “What’s up?”

Stanley crossed his arms, “Us leaving this creep-place, that’s up.”

“Oh… Are we going to talk about our adventure?” Ford frowned.

Both Fiddleford and Carla spoke at the same time. 

“God, no!” Carla shouted. 

“Can we? I feel more confused than ever.” Fiddleford said. Fiddleford realized what Carla said and began to worry, “Why not? Are you alright, Carla?”

“Let’s just say: don’t play truth or dare with a guardian angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Check out the [Dream Demon Quartet AU tumblr](https://the-dream-demon-quartet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
